Measurable objectives for this grant will be at 2 levels; effort and effect. Effort will involve psychosocial investigation, regular therapy, (group, individual, marriage, family), and follow-up service at 3 months, six months, one, two, and 3 years. We will continually monitor the council's EFFORT in these areas. Effect will be measured in terms of employment, useful citizenship, (payment of taxes, voting, etc), change in social life, family relationships, activity in civic groups, church life, etc.) involvement, (especially in Alcoholics Anonymous), lack of arrests, and the patient and his family's overall satisfaction with life.